


Brain

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Malec, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Smart Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “Good evening, my love.’’ Magnus announced himself and walked over where his boyfriend was sitting. “Watcha reading?’’





	Brain

Magnus opened the door to the loft and was greeted by the sight of Alexander stuffed his nose in the books, another few scattered on the coffee table and floor.

“Good evening, my love.’’ Magnus announced himself and walked over where his boyfriend was sitting. “Watcha reading?’’

“I’m reading into Lilith’s way of possession.’’ He responded tiredly. “If I had known more about it before, I could’ve done something sooner.’’

Magnus grabbed the book from his boyfriend, who protested but Magnus just ignored it, and gently cupped his chin. “I understand what you are trying to say and I want you to know that it isn’t true. You are one of the smartest Shadowhunter’s of your age, Alexander. You did everything you could.’’ He stroked those soft cheeks. “Don’t think so low of yourself.’’

Alec’s eyes swimmed with emotions and leaned his head against his partner’s. “Thank you,’’ he whispered. “I love you, Magnus.’’

Magnus kissed him softly. “I love you more.’’


End file.
